De Encuentros Casuales y falsas Realidades
by Nekokosa
Summary: YAOI, Kurama x Hiei: Y es que hasta la persona mas serena, cautelosa y perfecta, tiene momentos en que su mente le juega duro, cuando alguien a entrado en sus pensamientos , alma y corazon.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Primera vez que publico algo por acá, y es que me da miedo xD.

en fin, Esto...que pongo aqui,si bien no es el primer escrito que hago, es como si lo fuera. no es bueno,xD .

en fin, Ya saben, los personajes obvio no son mios, por mucho ke to deseare XD

y esta historia Tiene contenido **YAOI** .asi ke..xD

* * *

**De encuentros Casuales, y Falsas Realidades**  
Cap1: Conclusión, y tretas mentales

* * *

Hojas, viento, humedad...en una noche fría y otoñal, en aquel bosque, y en la lluvia, suspiraba enloquecido dejándose perder por sus más internas memorias, acompañando al sosiego de sus más secretos sentimientos.

Caminaba suavemente, aunque veloz por el espeso bosque, cuando un sonido le hizo mitigar su paso. Y escuchó atento, revuelto, en el sonido del viento, que más parecía silencio…unos pasos, conocidos…

Y una dulce sonrisa iluminó su rostro y se dio la vuelta, esperando sus ojos se encontraran con los rubíes de aquel a quien esperaba.

Pero no pasó nada…solo una fría ráfaga de viento que le dio de lleno, helando más que nada a su corazón.

Suspiró cansado, se sacudió el cabello, realmente no sabia como su mente, le jugaba tales bromas. Sabía bien que jamás, pasaría aquello, y que _tal _encuentro _casual_, entre ambos demonios, no era más que imposible.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la negra gabardina, y continuó su camino, de nuevo ágilmente, y estaba conciente que su vestimenta no era apta para un lugar así. Pero todo tiene un por que y la historia era demasiado larga…

Por fin llegó a la salida de ese sitio, y optó por tomar asiento en un tocón de árbol. Uno que parecía un roble, y él con su aguda vista supo que había sido un roble antiguo, cien años de longevidad. _Cortados y borrados en minutos. _

Y se frotó la cabeza, queriendo despejar sus ideas pero todo fue completamente inútil.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí, fue al menos la misma pregunta que se puso en cuestión a si mismo.

Y recordó la enorme casa, al otro lado del sitio de árboles de donde venía, una jovencita que le brincó encima, en una habitación a oscuras. La dama en cuestión no era más que la hija de un alto empresario, una de las más adineradas familias del Japón.

Se disculpó con la joven, que pasada de copas, trataba de besarle frenéticamente. Se puso de pie, y tras dejarla sentada, salio de la habitación en la cual había sido _"atrapado"_, cuando ella, le pidió ayuda para su propósito.

Y la enojada señorita trato de hacer berrinche con su padre, pero cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación corriendo y llorando, una mirada le miró severamente, esmeraldas frías se le clavaban en la mente y se dejo caer, finalmente el joven salio del lugar, y se dispuso a distraerse en el bosque no pensando en nadie mas que aquel demonio con el que había compartido tanto, y del cual sabia solo había una amistad.

Y ahora estaba sentado, al otro lado, con los zapatos manchados, el rojo y largo cabello mojado, la ropa empapada y con sus juegos mentales tan crueles y abruptos.

Siendo como era el, tan centrado, determinante, calculador, y prudente. Había caído en un juego de redes mentales, con fantasías, espejismos, burlas y todo aquella _"realidad ficticia"_ que su mente deseara mostrarle. Y en la cual, caía siempre tan estúpidamente.

Estaba soñando… con verle., y que este le viera, con que en un momento ambos se fundieran.

Pero no era nada más que eso, un ridículo, vano y lejano sueño, que se había apoderado de cada uno de sus momentos en silencio.

Seguía sin comprender como un ser, había logrado romper todos, y cada uno de los esquemas que en él existían, Se atascó, de sus recuerdos, de sus memorias, de sus segundos ya respirados, y de las escenas que corrían por su mente mostrándole como había conocido al Jaganshi.

Y siempre era, él, él y él el que se aparecía dentro de su cabeza.

Y no entendía realmente, que le pasaba, por que deseaba tanto estar junto a ese demonio de baja estatura y blanca piel. Esa casi pálida como el lado claro de la luna.

No lograba entrar en su mente una idea concreta del que sucedía, del por que le quebraba, del por que le robaba cada uno de sus alientos, y los expresaba en suspiros.

Y del por que la sola idea de no poderle _"tener"_le pesaba y la idea de _"perderle" _le amargaba, le aterraba.

Bajó la cabeza, la lluvia había cesado, al parecer desde hacia ya rato pero tan metido dentro de sus propios pensamientos e indignaciones. No se dio cuenta.

Una pequeña gota, se deslizaba por los finos rasgos de su faz. Hasta caer en las cruzadas manos, que el pelirrojo tenia frente de si.

Hubo un profundo suspiro, Por que esa gota, no era agua de lluvia…

Y así, pasaron tal vez, dos semanas más, quizás tres, el tiempo había perdido ya, mucha de su relevancia, y él, solo miraba al vacío, miraba claro, sin esperar a cambio absolutamente nada.

Y es que la calma no llegaba a su ser, seguía, esa red mental, jugándole tretas macabras abusando de su soledad, de su tiempo libre, de sus momentos para pensar.

Hasta que se dejo caer sobre las suaves sabanas de su cama. Y analizo todo dentro de si.

Pasaron muchos minutos, e incluso horas, podría decirse, sin exagerar, que amaneció cuando por fin, creyó tener una conclusión dentro de sí.

Aunque él sabia, que esa conclusión ya la sabía, ya estaba enterado de su existencia, solo era, que no se atrevía a aceptarlo del todo.

Pues al mismo tiempo al aceptarlo, daba por hecho que entendía, que jamás podría acercarse a Hiei de otro modo que no fuera el de su amigo.

Pero finalmente, lo hizo, y eso era por ahora lo que contaba…

Había tomado una decisión, que esta vez sabia cambiaria su vida.

Y es que entendía que todo este tiempo, no era precisamente su mente quien dominaba a su corazón, haciéndole permanecer quieto, calmo, prudente, frío…

Si no que por primera vez, en un terreno desconocido, la mente cedía, su papel de dominante, para ser dominado, por el corazón.

Eso es…_estaba pensando, deseando, anhelando, soñando, viviendo, amando…con el corazón_

Y esa era la respuesta, al por que, Ese demonio, le había entrado tan dentro, que no podía dominarse a si mismo. Había llegado mas allá que cualquier otro ser.

Al centro, de su corazón. Por eso este, no podía _pensar_ en alguien mas, en algo mas, ni nada…que no Fuera Hiei.

Ahora, solo quedaba tomar una decisión, eligió una tras pensar largo rato, aunque esta…no le convencía.

* * *

bang!! ahi ta xD algo cortito pero lo acabo de escribir ., queda claro algo, este de que lo termino lo termino xD ya luego vendria el cap 2

ah!! jitomates listos??

bye!!


	2. capitulo II: mentiras piadosas

Capitulo II  
_"Mentiras piadosas"_

* * *

Podría decirse incluso, que enloqueció, todos sus amigos (o al menos los que estaban presentes en la cafetería) lo miraban con cara de desconcierto, pero al parecer no habría poder sobre-humano que le hiciera retraerse de su decreto; al final, había concluido dejar la otra "_elección"_ en caso que esta evasiva que ahora tomaba no funcionara correctamente.

-Ya no entendí nada!!- rezongaba el Joven Kuwabara que miraba con asombro al de ojos verdes. –haz el favor de explicarnos! – se cruzo de brazos y aproximó su cara a 5 milímetros de la del Zorro

eh… -se detuvo a pensar en dar una respuesta lógica, pues ahora también Urameshi había adoptado la misma posición del atolondrado chico de cabellos cortos.

-Y bieeeeen? – insistían ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Adopto una posición fria y contesto suavemente "descanso"

-"descanso??" –preguntaron los ahora tres, pues la novia de Urameshi, se había unido a la insistida charla.

-Si!... estos meses han sido un poco pesados…aun así me iré poco tiempo

-Vaya que elegirlo de manera tan repentina, mira que no entiendo nada…. –dijo un confundido Kazuma mientras se sentaba junto con Yusuke en sus respectivos lugares, al lado contrario de la mesa que ocupaban los 4.

-Además , Kurama-Kun, había aceptado venir a la fiesta de cumpleaños que le organizaremos a Yusuke!!!

al escuchar esto, Urameshi refunfuñó a Keiko , _"ya te dije que no quiero nada ". _Pero estas ultimas palabras pareció tragárselas el viento, pues de nuevo con cara de sufrir, ella continuo diciendo:

-Yo quería que todos nuestros amigos estuvieran ahí presentes! Y me tomará bastante esfuerzo!

En debida situación, no puso negar la idea de que era una buena ocurrencia, y termino por decir: "para ese día, regresaré"

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Yukimura, y así le dijo "si es así y lo prometes, puedes descansar, además lo tienes merecido, o no Yusuke?"

Kuwabara y Urameshi miraron uno al otro y una idea cruzo casi instantáneamente por sus cabezas, asi pues, ambos corrieron de nuevo al lado de Kurama quien les miro con extrañeza.

Y casi en silencio le susurraron. "ES UNA MISION SECRETA EN EL MAKAI??" – (n/a: Así son los susurros "discretos" de ese dúo)

Muchos voltearon a verles, diciendo cosas como "que cosas dicen?" "te das cuenta?" "que chica tan linda los acompaña!!" "has visto a ese de cabello largo? Es tan lindo!!!"

Hubo un silencio, en que los cuatro miraron a todos a su alrededor, y veían que les miraban a ellos, así que rápidamente tomaron asiento de nuevo, y tras esa pausa, el zorro continuó.

-"No, para nada, solo quiero descansar" – y luego pensó : _incluso de mi_

-Vale vale, si no hay nada que te haga desistir, tienes el camino libre –dijo un rendido Kuwabara

-Espero no tardes mucho, aun tenemos pendiente las sesiones de entrenamiento! – comento un animado Urameshi mientras apretaba los puños.

-Sesiones de entrenamiento? -Preguntaba Kazuma- estaban teniendo sesiones de entrenamiento??- y cada vez su tono se alteraba mas, -Es que nunca me entero de nada??

-Oh!! Por favor trata de estar presente en la fiesta de Yusuke – dijo Keiko, ignorando todo reclamo que el pelirrojo de cortos cabellos hacia.

-Ahí estaré – dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie – Es hora de irme .

-adiós!! –dijeron los 3 que quedaban en la mesa.

-Adiós!! Los veré pronto! –sacudió la mano de despedida y se dio la vuelta.

Los 3 que estaban sentados se quedaron sonriendo viéndolo partir, hasta que se perdió por las calles.

-que extraño – comento Kuwabara.

-Si, no nos dijo a donde iba… -término diciendo Keiko.

-Ah!! Es cierto!!!! – reaccionaron los otros dos.

Pero el pelirrojo, ya estaba, lo suficientemente lejos para buscarle.

Una sombra miraba el establecimiento de lejos.

-Hn…. Miente.

* * *

Fin del _capitulo II_

_--------------ke forma de escribir la mia... XD_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 de esta...basura xD

* * *

Capitulo III  
_"Cocoa, preguntas, respuestas"_

* * *

Aledaño a un bosque había unas cabañas, que se rentaban a personas que decidían pasar un tiempo de descanso en sus ajetreadas vidas. Era una zona poco habitada, y el único sitio donde podrían vislumbrarse personas era precisamente, donde la empresa rentaba tales inmuebles. 

Y ahí precisamente, fue donde el zorro, llegó, después de un sinuoso y largo camino de 3 horas, a la cima de una montaña.

Entro en la que correspondía su numero de llave, dejando atrás a una confundida señorita, que era la encargada de la recepción, y que se había percatado , que el joven había ido solo, pensó tal vez en que era cuestión de negocios, aunque daba una pinta realmente joven.

"_increíble que no tenga novia"_ se dijo a si misma, pues bien sabido era, que esos lugares eran solicitados por parejas, y amantes, deseando tiempo de soledad.

Y así pues, el joven pelirrojo, al abrir la puerta encontró una casa, como cualquier otra, con las comodidades básicas (y televisión satelital).

"_parece que ira bien" _– dijo en voz alta para si mismo.

Se recostó sobre el futón recién tendido, y trato de no pensar en nada ni nadie, poner su mente en blanco,…olvidarse de aquello que le privara.

Así pues si no había nada que le recordare al demonio de negro. Trataría de omitir _"eso" _que le causaba.

Pero ni siquiera, alejado de la civilización, en un lugar inalcanzable, y con la privacidad de una empresa de renombre…. Estaba solo.

Pues estaba con él, con el mismo, su mente, su mal dominio actual sobre todo lo que fuera _"el mismo"._

Lejos de toda reflexión, pensó en distraer su mente, leyendo, escribiendo o incluso dibujando, pero nada le era realmente efectivo, Y poco después se vio a si mismo, creando pequeñas plantitas, que dejaba sobre la mesa, una tras otra, y después de varias hora, había tantas, que se podría jurar, no cabía ni una mas en ese sitio, así como se podía observar al pelirrojo con la mirada perdida, jugando con una semilla, divagando, o tal vez, ya había perdido la cordura.

Pero regresó a la realidad, cuando escucho una voz conocida, que sabia dentro de si anhelaba escuchar.

Hn, vaya manera que tienes de perder el tiempo.

-¡Hiei…! - y Fue en ese momento, que al pronunciar su nombre una sonrisa, sincera, calida y dulce se mostró en su rostro. – ¿Que estas haciendo por acá ?

-Hn, nada.

El jaganshi, dio tres pasos. Antes de entrar por completo a la habitación y una vez dentro, se dejo caer sentado sobre el futón, al mismo tiempo que hacia presión sobre él con sus manos.

No esperaba una visita, aquí, ponte cómodo¿te parece bien?

-Hn¿has venido a descansar? –dijo aparentando indiferencia ante la pregunta anterior. Para después acostarse por completo en el futón, una vez el zorro se había puesto en pie.

-Si…creo que si.- respondió temblorosamente, pues aun no terminaba de entender, como es que el se había enterado, pensó tal vez, había sido informado.

Actúas mas raro de lo normal, no es propio de ti hacer este tipo de cosas –dijo con tono de reproche, y se enderezo quedando sentado. –¿o te a pasado algo?

¿Que clase de pregunta era¿por que ahora el la interpretaba de otra forma¿por que todo esto le daba vueltas?

Hubo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, parpadeo, y finalmente contesto con otra pregunta "¿Acaso estas preocupado?" , sabia bien la respuesta que el Koorime daría, así también sabia, que esa pregunta podría sonar inadecuada.

-"Hn, no "-respondió, casi evasivamente a la pregunta, pero al igual que al Kitsune, las mejillas se le tornaron de un rojizo color, que escondió acostándose boca abajo.

- pero no es propio de ti".-termino diciendo.

"¿Realmente lo crees?" – pregunto Kurama, acercándole una taza de cocoa caliente. "aquí esta".

Y el jaganshi solo se enderezo y la tomo entre sus manos, miro la taza con recelo y se bebió su contenido, casi sin importarle que estuviera casi hirviendo.

"normalmente eres prudente", respondió una vez, había acabado con el contenido de la taza.

"¿quieres mas?" - pregunto, tomando la taza de Hiei entre sus finas manos.

"Hn".-respondio, y una vez Kurama sirvió mas en la taza, y se sentó de nuevo junto a el, dijo "¿Que has venido a hacer aquí?" .

-"Creo que perdí la razón" – Dijo dejándose caer en el futón, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. "si, eso paso…" susurró.

Hubo un silencio, extraño, pero no incomodo, y finalmente, el zorro dentro de sus pensamientos, pensó en dejar de huir.

Se enderezó, tomo aire, y finalmente dijo…

- Tengo algo importante que decirte… no se como lo tomes Hiei

-¿Hn?

* * *

Os lo juro , trate de hacerlo bien pero ne xD, al menos el intento cuenta ;)

ah! por cierto, gracias por leer esta cosa amigos xD, admiro su sacrificio snif


	4. Chapter 4

Lo se...me tarde mucho, y creanme...parece en vano xD pero ok, aki esta , espero...les guste, si no...

pueden arrogarme hasta jitomate, y lo digo en serio... (neto...cualquier cosa, reclamo o algo asi ahi ando)

por MSN si gustan...xD o tmb aki -

aaaah..! lalala ando nyappy...recibi una critica en mi otro fic ke me dice que "Kurama no huiria " es genial :)

* * *

**Capitulo IV **  
_"__Y si...?" _**  
**

* * *

Miró fijamente la pared de la habitación, como intentando ver a través de ella. Aunque en verdad, hacia eso para evitar tener que mirar a los rojos ojos de su amigo. 

Sus manos le temblaron y por primera vez, parecía no estar tan seguro de si mismo como siempre lo había estado, o había aparentado estar.

Optó por dejar su taza en una mesita, y poso sus manos en sus rodillas.

_-aaah….-_Soltó un suspiro y apretó los puños.

El otro desconcertado, le miro tratando de adivinar que podría estarle pasando al pelirrojo.

El del fuego negro, recordó una _ película _ que había visto en casa del Zorro, donde un chico se_"enamoraba" _de una mujer.

La idea de su amigo enamorado de una tonta humana, al pasarle por la mente le aterró, no supo el motivo, solo supo que no le agradaba.

Y solo atinó a decir.

"_**Tontos problemas de ningens" **_

El otro confundido, le volteo a ver, y parpadeando, preguntó el por que de lo antes dicho.

"_**Hn…cuestiones de estúpidos amoríos, te volviste demasiado ningen"**_

_-no es necesario ser un humano para…._

_**¿Hn?**_

_-Nada..._

Miró fijamente al zorro. Para después preguntarle _**"Por que no habrías de saber como "lo tomaría"? **_

Hubo un silencio, y finalmente Hiei dijo _**"el que puedas o no sentir esas cosas, no es asunto mío"**_

_-Y si tuviera que ver contigo?_

_**Yo que tengo que ver en tus cosas?**_

_-Hiei… yo nunca dije lo que me pasaba, que te llevo a esa conclusión?_

_**-Hn, no sé, que tengo que ver yo?.**_

_-….Nunca dije que estuviera enamorado.._

_-Ya te dije que no es mi asunto eso, que tengo que ver yo?- _Repitió con un tono de fastidio.

_Que en cierta forma tienes razón__ -_ Dijo poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia la ventana de la habitación, y la cerró.

_-__**Hn?**_ – Todo parecía confuso, y finalmente también se puso de pie acercándose a Kurama, quien bajó la vista, y sin parpadear le sostuvo la mirada.

Era un reto difícil, pues no cualquiera puede aguantarle la fuerte mirada al Koorime, y sin embargo, ese juego, ese duelo de miradas, se prolongó lo suficiente para que el silencio, pasara de incomodo a ameno.

El Jaganshi odiaba esos juegos de miradas con el zorro, por que dejaba de ser el mismo, y al mismo tiempo, amaba ver esas esmeraldas, era un juego peligroso, una situación peculiarmente incomoda, y dulce, y un arma de doble filo.

Para el, explicar el como se sentía mirándole era difícil, y tras un tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que era una felicidad, que era como un arma de fuego.

…

"_Si no sabes manejarla un día puede ser peligrosa"_

Se rindió primero el demonio del fuego negro. Y solo atinó a darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el futón.

Pasivamente, Kurama, aquel demonio de sonrisa delirante y mirada suave y al mismo tiempo penetrante, le detuvo de un hombro.

_**-Hn?**_ -reprochó al sentirse detenido.- _**Kitsune….**_

_Ok, tienes razon en eso del enamoramiento.._

_**-Hn…**_

_Ya se que puede que no te interese…_

_**-Ya te lo dije…no es asunto mio…**_

_-Y si se tratara de ti?, seria asunto tuyo? Te importaria?_

Tembló al escuchar aquellas palabras, y sin saber que responder solo bajo la mirada, y dijo finalmente:

_**-"no…"**_

_No?_

_**-Tú no puedes sentir esas cosas por mí.**_ –dijo finalmente antes ir veloz hacia la ventana recién cerrada. Abriéndola de golpe.

Y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera articular una idea, el Jaganshi se había ido volando, cual sombra que era…

No supo por que, pero el zorro se sentó en el futón, y se sintió estúpido...

* * *

Fin del capitulo IV. 

...ke miedo me doy.

en fin..gracias a quienes le llevan seguimiento a esta cosita ...o intento de fic...que no era lo que queria pero ...soy de una idea de que si no ando de animo o no ando inspirada mejor no hago nada , prefiero eso a hacer las cosas mal. ñem...

pero ya me habia tardado, asi que hoy que amaneci medio queriendo escribir pues..le segui xD.

-------- OxO...

Tengo lindo caracter para las criticas. las amo :)


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Lo se me tarde un diablo en subir esto, que es a lo mejor el penultimo capitulo, y es que ando toda ida, recordando ke aun debo acabar uno que tngo por ahi de Shihi y Suzuki XD .

y mis soneto, minueto y serenata xD.

Kizas con este cap destrui lo ke era el fic pero , esta basado en una actitud que yo tome, un dia de lluvia X3

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

"Noche de lluvia pasional"

Y ahí sumido en pos de lo ocurrido, pensándose estúpido y lleno de arrepentimiento por haber hablado, se quedó, y amaneció al

Y ahí sumido en pos de lo ocurrido, pensándose estúpido y lleno de arrepentimiento por haber hablado, se quedó, y amaneció al día siguiente acostado boca arriba sobre el futón, con el cabello esparcido y las cobijas sin haber sido extendidas sobre el. Aun en su lugar.

Cerrando los ojos recordando su partida y haciéndose a la idea de no volver a verle, despidiéndose entonces de sus más secretos recuerdos, y escondidos sentimientos pretendiendo seguir adelante olvidando lo pasado.

**_Pero el pasado siempre nos persigue._**

Y así. Pasaron dos años, en que pretendió haber olvidado todo, y seguir con una vida que el consideraba normal, aun cuando sus amigos le preguntaban sobre el pequeño demonio de negro y solo respondía "no lo se, hace mucho que no tenemos contacto"

Aun a pesar de sus esfuerzos, era evidente que la falta del jaganshi que dolía a sobremanera, y si bien el tiempo había ocasionado un sobrellevar de las cosas, aun el recuerdo le invadía, dejándole amargos sabores, y dejándole mucho mas de lo mismo vaciándole el alma y llenándole de nada.

Tan solo una noche salio a caminar, sin esperar espontaneidad en la rutinaria vida que llevaba pues su patrón consistía en la normalidad aparente, creada por el…para el,

Para negarse a aceptar la idea de un dolor.

Como Zorro demonio aprendió a manejar mil y un situaciones, pero nunca supo lo que era amar. Y hacerse a la idea de no ser amado de igual manera por esa criatura.

Tomó el camino humano, actuando como uno de ellos, despechado y con el dolor tan dentro de si. Y se sentó en una banca, admirando la lluvia caer…

Ahí sentado, vestido de negro, con gabardina elegante, y zapatos casuales.

Ahí sentado con su cabello rojo dejándose mojar

Ahí sentado viendo a la nada pasar.

Quizás el se volvió loco.

Pues se puso de pie, abriendo sus brazos dejándose empapar por la pasión que la lluvia nocturna ofrecía, y sentía correr, el agua suave a través de su ropa acariciando su piel, y su cabello empapado pegado a su rostro.

Y reía y reía , abriendo de par sus bellos ojos, destellantes, con un brillo tan inigualable que parecía ser un ángel.

Sentía quizás, una música interna, que le embriagaba, y parecía extrañamente feliz, sin embargo al poco de esa gozoso momento en el turbión, se dejo caer de rodillas. llevándose las manos al rostro sin saber que pasaba con el.

Y creyéndose solo , alzó la voz, quizás en una suplica, en un pedido, un deseo y lo dijo

_"Aparece, pasa de nuevo por aquí!"_

Casi como si su deseo , hubiera sido escuchado por la fuerza divina, de las ramas del árbol mas próximo , emergió una figura de negro posándose ante el.

* * *

YYH© y todos sus personajes son propiedad Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

De nuevo un cap muy corto XD pero ah!! X3

de antemano gracias por leer OxO

* * *


End file.
